Ash's Pikachu
Pikachu is Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest)'s starter pokemon and first pokemon overall. Pokemon Quest: Kanto In, The Beginning of a Journey, Ash recieves Pikachu from Professor Oak. He stated to be able to learn volt tackle, and shows his potential by easily defeating Gary's Squirtle. In, Pokemon Emergency, Pikachu defeats Youngster Joey's Rattata with ease. He then battles a wild Pidgeotto (Ash's Pidgeotto). Although Pidgeotto does battle well, however Pikachu overwhelms Pidgeotto with his electrical attacks and allows Ash to catch Pidgeotto. Pikachu & Pidgeotto team up to defeat Team Rocket and easily defeat them, sending them blasting of. In, A Meeting with Giovanni, Pikachu interacts with Ash's Sandshrew. In, Meet Misty, Pikachu battles Misty's Psyduck (PQ). When Psyduck's water pulse sucks in Pikachu, he electrocutes it but it gives him a massive power boost, allowing Pikachu to easily knock out Psyduck. He then battles Gary's Squirtle and easily him out. In, A Showdown with Scyther, Pikachu battles a wild Scyther (Ash's Scyther). Scyther starts to overwhelm Pikachu, until he learns iron tail, which allows him to take the advantage and defeat Scyther, allowing Ash to catch him. In, Ash vs Brock, Pikachu is Ash's last choice against Brock. Pikachu and Brock's Onix battle evenly before Pikachu manages to knock Onix out with his iron tail attack. In, Mt Moon, Pikachu battles with Ash's Pidgeotto, Ash's Scyther, Misty's Psyduck (PQ), Brock's Geodude & Brock's Rhyhorn against the Team Rocket Grunts's pokemon. After a hard-fought battle, multiple Koffing use self-destruct and Pikachu is the only pokemon standing. He then battles Silver's Sneasel. They are even and with Pikachu's new combo orbit, he manages to do serious damage. They clash for a final time and they're both knocked out. In, Goldeen Attack, Pikachu battles against Leaf's Ivysaur. They are even for a bit but Pikachu manages to paralyse her and knock her out with a high velocity iron tail. In, Finding Squirtle, Pikachu defends a wild Squirtle, from a gang of Squirtle. Pikachu faces the leader of the Squirtles and easily knocks him out. Pikachu then encourages the wild Squirtle (Ash's Squirtle) to join Ash's team. In, Ash vs Misty, Pikachu is Ash's last choice against Misty. He battles Misty's Psyduck (PQ). Pikachu and Psyduck battle evenly, but Pikachu manages to defeat Psyduck by landing a surpise attack point blank thunderbolt. Personality Pikachu is very powerful, stated by Professor Oak, he has the potential to learn volt tackle. He is shown to be extremely fast and is Ash's best friend. He is very kind and doesn't attack unless angered. Pikachu is shown to hate bullies, brutally defeating the leader of a gang of Squirtles that was bullying a wild one. Known Moves Thundershock-The Beginning of a Journey Electro Ball-The Beginning of a Journey* Double Kick-The Beginning of a Journey Quick attack-The Beginning of a Journey* Thunderbolt-Meet Misty* Iron Tail-A Showdown with Scyther* Combo Moves Quick Tail- Pikachu speeds in with quick attack while charging iron tail. Orbit-Pikachu uses iron tail while an electro ball orbits his tail. Trivia Pikachu was chosen to be Ash's partner due to the anime due to being the mascot.